Illusions (A Yunesha One-shot)
by margabastian
Summary: Yun is sent by his uncle to retrieve a family sword from a temple known as the "Shrine of Tears." The fighter goes in hopes of doing as his uncle says, but someone is in his way of doing so. (WARNING: This one-shot has gore and a mild sexual scene.)


Cold mountain wind hit against Yun's cheek as he stood in front of an ancient temple that was thickly layered in snow. The temple was known as the Shrine of Tears for many people placed memorials in the temple to honor those who were killed in the many battles of China. Although many families had lost loved ones and put memorials in the temple, the temple was later restricted for everyone. It was said that the temple still had lingering spirits of the lost warriors. In fear of angering the spirits, only the best soldiers were chosen to protect it from thieves and beggars from the shrine treasures. The young Chinese fighter was sent there by one of his uncles in hopes he could retrieve a family item from one of the shrines. Yun looked down at the letter his uncle sent to him.

 _Yun,_

 _I need you to go get a special family treasure from a certain location. The treasure is a Chinese broadsword with red tassels at the end. It is made of steel and the neck of the sword is black with golden interested lions on it. Be careful, there are said to be temple guards that will decapitate you if you are caught on such sacred grounds. Pay your respects before you enter. Be aware of other people trying to get in as well. I'm sure you can handle it._

Yun removed his cap, fixed his broad, leather jacket, then clapped his hands together and bowed before the temple; paying his respects, like his uncle instructed him to do. "I'll be in and out before those guards can spot me," Yun smirked then placed his hat back on his head.

The Chinese boxer entered the temple with silent awe as he took note about his uncle's warning about the temple guards. The temple had a simple courtyard and garden in the middle. Although it was thick with snow, the architecture of the entire temple was mind-boggling. Each wall was carved carefully in black marble and the floors were made out of white stone. Yun passed many of the memorials that were created by families that lost their sons in battle. The smaller shrines came from poorer families and the more grand ones from the rich.

Yun started to search for the Lee family shrine. It felt impossible to him. There were so many shrines and rooms! He passed the shrines of many names such as, "Long, Chang, Zhong, Pao, and Chi." Some he recognized, some were a complete mystery. So many that fought for China and so many who put their lives out on the line to protect their loved ones.

The young Chinese boy decided to try a different wing of the temple. His sneakers scuffed against the cold, white stone. Yun made his way down the hallway of the opposite wing of the temple. _I'm never going to find this trinket…_ Yun thought hopelessly has he let his hands slip inside his jacket pockets. As he drew closer to the next courtyard, he could see that the garden had no walls. It was open to the mountainside view. The view was breathtaking! He could see all the Chinese mountains from the courtyard. He could also see something else: shrine guards. Seven shrine guards.

The shrine guards wore all steel, black painted armor along with black fur hides wrapped around their shoulders. Each man had a sword and a knife on their hip; ready to behead anyone who dared tried to take the precious temple treasures.

 _This'll be easy,_ Yun thought as he adjusted his cap with a confident smirk. But before he continued his walk toward the courtyard, he stopped. He had noticed someone was standing on the roof of the building to his right. The person wore a dark grey jacket with coattails, a pair of laced up boots, a black scarf wrapped around their neck, a backpack, and a strap that wrapped around their waist then lead up to their shoulder. They also wore black leather gloves, a black mouth guard, and a hood lay perched on top of their head. He looked like an Assassin. A very short Assassin.

Yun watched with confusion as the man on the roof threw his wrists downward and watch something metal slip out of their sleeves? _What._ The man on the roof then, what had appeared, cracked his neck, looking mournfully down on the temple guards. The man then flexed his leathered fingers then leapt from the roof with such power. _What is he doing?!_ Yun thought with a gaped mouth. He watched, mindlessly, as the man landed on one of the guards as a human cushion. The metal object that Yun saw a couple seconds ago slid into the throat of the human cushion. The man did all of this with such discreteness, none of the guards noticed. He was definitely an Assassin.

The man then slowly made his way through the guards, silencing each one with death by running the metal object through their chest or back. Yun could see that the object was a knife. Crimson leaked from the guard's body when the blade went through their body. He watched as the guards dropped like flies one by one. The man then lightly sprinted to their left down a hall, not noticing Yun. It looked like he was going toward the main building where all the greatest warrior shrines were.

Out of curiosity, Yun followed the Assassin into the grand room of warrior memorials. He stalked closely behind, watching the Assassin turn corners. Finally, the man arrived at the grand room. He looked around cautiously, making sure no one was watching. Yun saw the eyes of the Assassin. The Assassin sported almond shaped eyes, an Asian trait.

The Assassin slid past the large doors and into the enormous room with much ease. At the end of the room was what appeared to be a vault. _What's he doin'?_ Yun thought then looked around the room to see all the shrines that were dedicated to warrior's lost souls. Yun then focused back on the Assassin who was walking quite confidently to the end of the room, until he was stopped by guards.

The guards surrounded the Assassin; all swords draw. The mysterious man glanced around at the guards. He said nothing to them. Instead, he lunged forward and swept his leg up, with much impact, kicked a guard in the jaw. The guard flinched backwards then the Assassin started to stab the guard's chest with his double blades in a rhythmic pattern. The guard dropped dead and the other four surrounded the Assassin once more.

The next guard attempted to lunge at the Assassin with his sword, but was stopped by the Assassin who grabbed their wrist, twisted it, then broke the guard's arm, causing the guard to drop the sword. The Assassin ran one of his blades into the throat of the guard.

 _Damn, he's good,_ Yun thought and bit his lip as he peeked through the main entrance doors. Yun continued to watch the Assassin kick and murder each guard one by one with incredible martial skill. Each of the Assassin's moves were carefully chosen and used wisely. Yun was so fascinated by the Assassin, he figured the mysterious man's fighting must have taken years of careful practice.

Finally, the last guard charged at the Assassin, but was stopped by the Assassin's tough grip around the guard's wrists. The Assassin forced his knee upward and gutted the guard. Yun saw the guard stumble back as the Assassin gave the guard multiple kicks to the jaw, then launched himself over the guard. The Assassin's back glided skillfully against the guard's then the Assassin's wrist flicked; slitting the throat of the guard. The man finally took a moment to catch his breath and wipe his blades clean. His chest rose every time he inhaled.

Yun was internally applauding the Assassin's skills. He soon felt a wave of disappointment as he watched the Assassin make his way toward the vault confidently again; walking like a badass. _Ack!_ Yun thought as he quickly made his way inside. The room that was splattered in blood. _I wanna see who this hot-shot really is_. With a last thought, Yun paced himself discreetly behind the Assassin.

The Assassin arrived at the vault door and slowly looked around him to see if anyone was near. Yun quickly hid behind one of the room's pillars and peeked carefully from behind. Yun knew that he could get killed by the Assassin, but he was feeling stupid enough to find out.

When the Assassin gave himself the okay, he opened the vault door, Yun following closely behind. The room they entered was a smaller room. It was probably three five times smaller than the room before. Paintings of dancing, fierce dragons were smeared on the walls and flames burned low. At the end of the room was the grandest of shrines with two lion statues and a broad sword displayed heroically in front. In fact, it was the exact sword that Yun's uncle asked him to retrieve!

Yun squinted, then widened his eyes. _There it is, oh my god!_ The Chinese teen smiled with joy and relief. Forgetting about the Assassin, Yun foolishly ran for the sword. He was so foolish, he let the Assassin see him prance girlishly across the room.

The Assassin noticed Yun right away, but hesitated for a moment. The mysterious man then started sprinting at Yun with a snarl. He eventually caught up and sent a very painful kick to the back of Yun's head, then to Yun's back.

Yun fell down with an _oof_. He turned his body so he was sitting on his rump then looked up at the mouth-guarded Assassin, who's eyes looked down upon Yun with such hostility that Yun had no time to respond; the Assassin gave Yun a very painful stomp to his stomach. The Assassin, ignoring Yun, started for the sword with ease until Yun cleverly grabbed the Assassin's ankle and threw him on his back. Yun stood up and grabbed the sword with such triumph.

"Haha, looks like I-woah!" Yun was about to say something until the Assassin reached up and grabbed Yun by the collar of his jacket. Yun fell in sync with the Assassin's motions as he fell on top of the Assassin then found himself pressing his well-built chest against the Assassin's. The two had their legs entwined as Yun clenched the family sword in his right hand. Yun locked eyes with the Assassin's deadly ones. "Hey, man, who do you think you are?" Yun asked quite obnoxiously. Yun could see the Assassin smirk under his mouth guard. He apparently found much amusement in Yun's childish demeanor.

"A woman, actually," the Assassin corrected sensually as "he" pulled down the mouth guard and hood, revealing a pair of gorgeous, bee-stung lips and short, black hair.

Yun looked stunned with wide eyes as the Assassin pulled Yun in and captured his lips with _her_ own. He was taken by surprise but then found himself kissing the Assassin's lips passionately. His hand left the sword to cup the lovely woman's cheeks gently as they made out on the floor; Yun practically pinning her to the ground.

The two fighters let out small moans of appreciation as they grinded their hips together and let their lips locked then part to breath heavily for air. The sweet woman took her black, leather gloved hand and reached for Yun's cap to remove it. Then, she allowed both of her hands to push the loose strands of Yun's braid out of his face as the two embraced lips adoringly.

 _So...moist...~_ Yun thought as his hands traveled down to the girl's hips and his hip grinding slowed. The girl placed her hands on Yun's broad shoulders as the two kissed each other. It was as if the two couldn't get enough of each other until they finally parted for air with a string of saliva connected to their lips. The fighters breathed heavily as they locked eyes for a moment then the girl started to kiss Yun's neck as he groaned slightly.

"Baby, how'd you learn to kiss like that, huh?" Yun asked seductively then bit his lip in pleasure as he grabbed the girl's ass.

The girl said nothing, instead she moaned softly then started to kiss Yun's lips again. She could tell that Yun was an obnoxious, good-hearted person. Instead of killing him, she knew she had to seduce him. The Assassin sensed Yun's nature. She admitted, to herself, that the boy was quite adorable. "Oh baby, just bite me~" She purred.

After what seemed like hours, but only was a mere fifteen minutes, the two were a hot mess. Their clothes and hair were all messy. And they were still at it. The girl slowly moved her hands to the side with Yun's hands on her hips.

 _Now's my chance_ , she thought as her hand reached for the family sword. _This belongs to the Wong family..._ With that thought, the girl pushed herself up from Yun's loose grip and started walking away with the family sword clutched in her hand. Her boot heals clicked against the marble floor as she walked.

"Where are ya goin', baby~?" Yun asked the Assassin, in a almost slurred tone. He forgot all about the sword.

The Assassin smiled then turned her head toward Yun. She said nothing, she just slipped on her mouth guard and winked at Yun before running away swiftly.

It took a couple of seconds for Yun to realize what happened. He then remembered about the sword. His brain shattered. Yun quickly sprinted for the beautiful Assassin. "HEY, WAIT UP!" He yelled. He turned corners and looked left to right. Yun tried to find her, but she was out of sight. She was gone in the matter of seconds. "Did any of that just happen?" Yun asked himself. He gasped, "Was she one of those spirits?"

Maybe he was seeing things. Maybe, just maybe, it was an illusion.


End file.
